Timeline
This is a timeline of events of the RWBY: Brotherhood AU, with detailed events of history. For reference, the terms BGW (Before Great War), Great War (GW) and After Great War (AGW) shall be used to help maintain some reference. Timeline of Events * Unknown Date: The creator god, Oum, creates the world that would one day become Remnant - and in turn creates his five children: Reshi, Zekrem, Gira, Palk, and Dia. He tasked each of them to transform the world into a paradise for themselves and their creations. While the gods crafted this world, a divide formed between the Brothers of Light and Darkness, culminating in a war between the two, as the Brother of Darkness sent forth his Creatures of Grimm, while Reshi crafted his Divine Angels to vanquish them. The conflict eventually came to an end after Zekrem's defeat - and the insistance of the sisters. As a symbol of their newfound peace, the gods came together as they all helped craft a new creation which represented all of their geater assets, this creation becoming known as humanity. * 100,000 BGW: Humanity has evolved to a point where they have learned their individual capacity to utilize magic. * 10,561 BGW: The Witch Hunter Crusade begins, lead by King Mather and the Moonlight Templars. A purge on individuals who practice certain forms of magic are hunted down and persecuted in trials. * 10,560 BGW: King Mather's only daughter, Salem, is born. * 10,555 BGW: King Mather discovers his wife was a magical practitioner, and his daughter, Salem, is extremly potent with these magical abilities. He sentences his wife to execution, and has his daughter locked up in his castle, guarded by his most elite Knights until he learns of a means to exercise the evil within her. * 10,550 BGW: Canus Ferrarius is placed as the head guard of Salem's tower. * 10,547 BGW: As Salem continues to practice her magic in private. After years of attempting to, she manages to get on speaking terms with some of the Knights, including Canus himself. * 10,544 BGW: After years of getting to know Salem, Canus and some of the guards come to the realization that Salem is not Evil at all, and plot to break her free. Knowing however that their small numbers would stand no chance against the rest of the knights, they began spreading rumors outside the Castle of a young woman, desiring only freedom from her cruel, tyrannical father. * 10,541 BGW: After many years of assaults and sieges, eventually a single man was capable of braving through the challenges of the grand castle, and with the help of the deserting Knights lead by Canus, they succeed in freeing Salem from her prison, and slay her mad father as they escape the tower once and for all. Canus and his knights would go on to remain by Ozma and Salem's side as they began their adventures across the world, to know every corner of it - living a life full of adventure and wonder. *'10,536 BGW:' Ozma succumbs to a mysterious illness that is oddly incurable to all healers, and later that year, dies. Devastated, Salem reaches out to the God of Light to bring Ozma back - doing so with Canus as her bodyguard. Reshi however refuses to do so, claiming such would disrupt the balance of Life and Death. *'10,535 BGW:' Salem, driven to bring back Ozma, seeks the help of the Brother of Reshi, the God of Darkness Zekrem. Traveling to the domain of darkness with Canus, she pleads with the God to bring back Ozma, willing to do anything for his return - carefuly not to mention how she went to his brother first. Zekrem, surprised, but elated that a Human finally acknowledged and granted her wish and brought back Ozma from the dead, much to Salem's happiness. However, it was short-lived, when Reshi, having sensed what happened, arrived. After demanding what his brother had done, and his brother's response, Reshi kills Ozma, body and all, right in front of Salem. This sparking a brief battle between the two gods, as Ozma is killed and revived several times before the God of Light reveals that Salem came to him first. As punishment, they give Salem Immortality until she realizes the necessities of Life and Death. *'10,532 BGW:' Having spent years attempting to end her own life and failing, Salem enacts a new plan upon a realization of her own. If the Gods were fallible enough to be deceived, then they were not as all-knowing and powerful as they were lead to believe. With the help of Canus, she rallies various other Kingdoms, showing her immortality and lying by saying how she stole the gift from the Gods, who held it back from them - and how they were missing out on achieving a world where loved ones would not have to perish needlessly. Rallied by this, the Kingdoms marched against the gods, into the Domain of Light. The battle however was brief, as Zekrem simply absorbed their attacks, and in an act of spite against mankind for daring to rise against them, Zekrem eliminated the entire human race off of Remnant - as he and Reshi departed the world, and shattering the moon in their wake. Leaving Salem alone on Remnant. *